


The Judgement of Gothel

by TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Kingdom, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Hadestown, Kings & Queens, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: After being vanquished by Rapunzel, the tainted soul of the sexually depraved and selfish witch known as Gothel winds up in the Underworld where she is punished for her crimes by Hades and Persephone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Judgement of Gothel

“Where am I?”

Gothel looked around, puzzled by her surroundings. She stood in the middle of a throne room. The walls were carved from grey and black marble. Hanging above her head was a cast-iron chandelier with black candles. Whatever this place was, it surely wasn’t Maleficent’s castle. Her throne room had gargoyles and stained glass windows. This room had no windows or gargoyles at all. Only torches adorned every corner of the room. Held by sconces in stone hands, the flames of the torches were bright blue.

“Hello?” Gothel called out. “Can somebody please tell me where I am?” 

“You’re in my world now. Not your world.”

The witch twirled around on her left heel. Seated on an ebony throne was a middle-aged man with ivory skin and yellow eyes. Dressed in black-and-blue robes, with dark grey lipstick and eyeshadow, he was a handsome but terrifying monarch. His dark blue hair was aflame, as was his temper whenever he became displeased or annoyed at his subjects. He was Hades, King of the Underworld, and the older brother of the mighty Zeus. Standing beside the throne were his sidekicks, Thanatos and Hypnos, the Gods of Sleep and Death. 

“Am I in Hell?” Gothel asked. 

“No, this is Tartarus,” Hades replied. 

“Hell is a different dimension,” Thanatos said.

“Why am I here?” Gothel said.

“Because you belong here,” Hades said.

“That’s what they all say,” Persephone said as she walked into the room. 

Gothel glanced at the Goddess of the Underworld. The daughter of Demeter, Persephone was a dark-skinned beauty with ringlets of auburn hair and brown eyes. She wore a black cloak over a long-sleeved gown of mauve velveteen. The tail of her cloak dragged behind her like a train, adding to her feminine elegance.

“Bow down to Our Lady of the Underground,” Thanatos commanded. 

Not wishing to anger a Goddess, Gothel bowed at Persephone’s feet. 

“She’s quite beautiful,” Hades said.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Gothel asked.

“I’m his wife,” Persephone said. “Who are you?” 

“Who am I? I am Belladonna Gothel, daughter of Maleficent. I am the worst witch of all time, and I'm powerful enough to smite the both of you!"

Hades and Persephone laughed at Gothel’s pathetic boast.

“You have no power here,” the King of the Underworld said. 

“You’re lying,” Gothel said.

“His Majesty speaks the truth,” Persephone replied. 

“What are you talking about?” Gothel asked.

“You’re dead.” 

“What?!” Gothel screeched.

“You’re dead. Deceased. Done for. No longer among the living,” Thanatos said.

"Besides, we're Gods," Hades said. "Deities cannot be killed."

“How is that possible?” Gothel said.

Hades laughed. He smirked at his wife.

“Don’t you remember the night when Rapunzel melted you? She brought you down with a water balloon,” Persephone said.

“That infantile brat was responsible for killing her own mother,” Gothel replied. 

“Her mother?” Hades repeated. 

“Yes, I’m her mother.”

“No, you’re not,” Persephone said. 

Gothel walked up to the ebony throne. She glared furiously at the wife of Hades. Deep down, she wanted to slap this woman for daring to argue with her. But, in this realm, she was nothing. Nothing but a wretched, disgusting hag with half of the flesh melted from her body. 

"I suppose you're wondering how you got like this?" Hades asked.

"Every question needs an answer," Gothel replied.

“In life, you were Rapunzel’s kidnapper, captor, and abuser,” Hades said. “You kidnapped Her Highness from her mother and father as part of a deal that you made with them. For ten years, you mistreated the child by imprisoning her in a tower and enslaving her. You didn’t want a daughter. You wanted a prisoner to keep as your servant.” 

“She was my daughter," Gothel lied.

"No, she wasn't," Perepshone said.

"Yes, she was! It is a daughter’s proper place in the world above to be her mother’s servant.” 

In response, Persephone slapped Gothel across the face. The witch fell to the floor and banged her head against the marble surface. Hades laughed as he stood up from his throne. 

“Why are you laughing at me? Don’t you want to help me get my revenge?” Gothel asked.

“There shall no revenge,” Hades said. 

“But I thought you were a villain like me?” Gothel asked.

“That is a lie invented by the Christians," Persephone confirmed.

"What?" Gothel said. 

"Most people think I'm the Devil, but that's an annoyingly common misconception based on misinformation and unfair stereotyping," Hades chuckled. "Throughout the centuries, I’ve been portrayed as the antagonist simply because I rule over the dead and have a Goth aesthetic. I'm pretty relaxed, unless you piss me off.” 

The King of the Underworld turned toward his wife and asked her,

“Do I look like a demon to you?”

“You look like the man of my dreams,” Persephone said. 

Gothel looked away as Hades kissed his wife’s hand. She couldn’t stomach romance, or any sort of love. To her, love was a form of weakness that needed to be snuffed out. 

“You see, Belladonna, the only villain in this room is you,” Hades said to Gothel. 

“But I heard stories that you were a monster who sent souls to their doom,” Gothel replied.

“You’re the monster. Not me.” 

“But didn’t you kidnap Persephone?” Gothel asked.

“It was an arranged marriage,” Persephone replied. 

"Besides, I was a loner in need of companionship," Hades said.

“So you were forced to marry him?” 

“No, I wasn’t. We love each other.”

Hades pushed his left hand outward. Gothel was flung across the room, much to Persephone’s amusement. 

“As for you, Belladonna, you’re despicable,” the wife of Hades said. “You know nothing of love or motherhood.”

“What do you know about mothers?” Gothel retorted. 

“I know that real mothers don’t take obscene photographs of their children, or enslave them, or lock them in towers. That’s right, Belladonna. Your own mother told me everything I needed to know you about.” 

“You’re lying,” Gothel hissed.

“Maleficent never lies,” Hades said. 

“Not only did you keep Rapunzel as your pet prisoner, but you’ve been sexually abusing her since she was a toddler,” Persephone said.

“Because children are property.” 

Persephone cast a deadly glare at Maleficent’s daughter.

"What? Why are you looking at me like?" Gothel asked.

"You know why," Hades said.

“Belladonna Gothel, I hereby declare thee guilty of enslavement, murder, gaslighting, sexual abuse, and overall wickedness," Persephone said.

"Rubbish!" Gothel cried out.

"For these crimes, I hereby sentence thee to a fate worse than death.” 

“But I’m already dead?” Gothel replied. 

Hades smiled and snapped his fingers. A three-headed wolf appeared, his red eyes glowing hellishly as they stared down at their prey. Gothel screamed and slowly backed away from the gigantic beast. 

"What's that?" Maleficent's daughter asked.

"The guardian of the gates to Tartarus. His name is Cerberus," Hades replied. 

“Don’t be afraid of Cerberus, dear,” Persephone said.

“He’s just hungry," Hades said. 

“He may look monstrous, but he’s a good boy."

Cerberus drooled at the sight of Gothel. Though she was an old hag, he could still sense that there was plenty of meat on her bones, especially her breasts and thighs.

"Most of the time."

“Monsters can’t be good,” Gothel argued. 

Persephone and Hades smiled at each other. They looked back at Gothel.

“What?” the witch said.

“It appears that you have spoken your own truth,” Hades said. 

Gothel looked up at Cerberus. The wolf growled at her. He could sense the darkest evil inside of her soul. It smelled of deception and heartbreak, two mortal sins with the foulest aromas. But he also caught a scent of something else.

Her fear. 

“Cerberus has been dying to have his dinner,” Hades said. 

“And you’re the main course,” Persephone laughed at Gothel. 

The music of Gothel’s screams filled the throne room. Persephone and Hades shared glasses of pomegranate wine with each other. As Cerberus licked the blood from his lips and chowed down on the remnants of his latest meal, he smiled at his parents. 

“Who’s a good boy, Cerberus? You’re our good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed reading my latest oneshot. Personally, I hate that Hades is always the bad guy in almost every modern adaptation of Greek mythology out there, since the only remotely "evil" thing he does is punish those who actually deserve to suffer. Overall, he's actually a pretty chill dude. Also, Gothel is a garbage person who doesn't deserve to even be in the same room as Rapunzel.**


End file.
